For planting machines of various configurations and various other seed transport devices, it may also be useful to facilitate the planting of multiple seed types (e.g., multiple seed varieties, seeds with differing characteristics, or seeds from multiple sources) during a single planting operation. For example, if conditions in a field vary between different regions of the field with respect to soil variations, disease or pest pressures, and so on, it may be useful to plant seed of different types in the different regions, with the particular type of seed for a particular region being selected to appropriately address the local field conditions. As a planting vehicle (or other apparatus) travels in an efficient path over the field, however, the vehicle may tend to pass in and out of the various regions, so it may be necessary to switch between seed types in order to plant the various seed types in the appropriate field regions. Further, manual switching of seed types may be unacceptably time consuming. Accordingly, it may be useful to provide a seed-management method and related devices that may allow for relatively seamless transition between the seed types as the planting vehicle passes in and out of the various field regions.